Ending it
by Typie8882001
Summary: Ending their life was all they could think of until they met each other. Really bad summary please read.
1. Chapter 1

_**None of the character are mine even though I wish!!**_

_**Umm..... Jasper and Rosalie are the oldest and the rest are still in high school.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bella

"Just get away from me Bella," my mother screamed filling her glass up with Vodka. All I wanted to do was get a book from the living room but she blocked my way, I should have stayed in my room all she ever wanted to do was fight.

"But I just want to--," she cut me off.

"I don't care Isabella go back to your room," she said taking another sip staggering back into the living room with the bottle of vodka in one hand and the cup in the other. My book was sitting on the coffee table in front of her but I knew she would attack if I tried to get it.

"When is dad getting home?" she never drank when he was here but his business trips were getting longer and longer leaving me alone with her. It was better when she abandoned us, she left 2 weeks before my 12th birthday and was gone for 4 years and one day she just turns and my dad welcomed her back with open arms.

"_A girl needs her mother_," was the only reason he gave for taking her back but I didn't need her I liked it when it was just the two of us.

"Your father hates it in this house and you as much as I do," she screamed at me.

"No, he hates you being here," I screamed at her.

"Well I'm not going anywhere," she hissed.

"I wish you would, why did you have to come back why did you have to ruin everything!" I screamed.

"Did I ruin everything Bella, ruin your time with your daddy," she said calmly finishing off her drink and picking up the bottle.

"It was better when you were gone," I whispered to myself as I started up the stairs.

"You father loves it that I am here you should hear him moan when I dig my nails in his back," she laughed.

"I hate you," I screamed running up the stairs.

"Right back at you kiddo," I heard her scream as I slammed my door shut.

I choked back tears as I scanned my room for my laptop I needed to talk to them, only people in the world that understood me. I only knew their first names I had no idea where they lived or what they looked like but they were the only five people in the world that I cared about.

We had met in a suicide chat room; I don't think I ever really wanted to kill myself but I found the site and when I logged on they were all there. We moved from the depressing setting and emailed each other every day and talked each every night. I finally found my computer buried under a pile of my clothing, when dad was gone I spent all the time I could in my room I didn't want to risk a fight just to do a load of washing.

I couldn't wait to turn the computer on every night but today when I turned it on there was no one on, you always get worried when someone doesn't log on or email you can't help but think that they ended it.

There was a noise from the computer and I knew someone had logged on and I could feel the biggest smile come across my face.

_**Alice **_

"Alice, Alice, Alice," My brother screamed running towards me.

"Hey," at ten years old my step brother was almost taller than me. "Did you have a good practice?"

"Yeah we had a practice game and we kicked their ass," he said jumping up and down in his seat.

"Language Matt if mum heard you talking like that she would seriously wash your mouth out with soap," I let the word butt slip in front of my mother when I was 8 and I was hiccupping bubbles for the next week.

"Can we go to McDonalds?" Matt had pulled out his DS and was playing a game.

"Momma said she was cooking us dinner," my little brother was one of my favourite people in the world he usually ignored me and hated it when I hugged him but he loved me when it suited him.

"But I want a burger," he said pouting.

"Maybe momma will make us burgers," unless they were wholegrain wheat free dairy free tofu burgers.

"I want some meat Ally please," he said giving me the puppy dog eyes as well.

"Momma will make us meat," I knew that she would be super pissed that I ever let Matt have meat she is still under the impression that he was ten years old and has never tasted meat. But I couldn't deprive my only brother the taste of meat.

"Tofu bacon and fish isn't enough Alice I need dead animal," he said stamping his foot.

"Fine we will get you some dead animal but you have to eat what mum makes as well," I warned.

"You are my favourite sister," he said hugging me which nearly cause a minor accident.

"I'm your only sister," he was like a drug addict but with cheese burgers.

"But your still the best," he said flashing me a smile he was going to be such a ladies' man when he grows up.

"Oh that's my phone, would you check to see if it is mum," I heard it vibration in my bag.

"You got an email," he announced as I pulled into the drive thru.

"Who's it from?" I asked as I order his burger. I hope it was from Emmett he had a date last night and I didn't get to talk to him at all.

"Rosalie," he said giving me a weird look. "Who is she?"

"A friend," I said snatching the phone off him giving him his burger.

"Are you a lesbian?" he questioned with a mouth full of burger.

"What!? No."

"Just asking," he said smiling.

_Hey Alice, wanna spend some time with baby chat tonight I will try though, I might be on late to keep you company. Oh if Emmett gives details of his date I want a detailed email please. Luv ya _

"Come on finish that and eat a mint if she even smells that on your breath I will be the one who gets in trouble," I threw him a packet of mints.

"Come on inside mum will think we are sniffing paint or something out here," I literally pushed him out the door.

_You know I don't like to sleep I will wait up for you, hope baby enjoys her time with mummy. Mwah xoxoxox _I quickly emailed Rosalie and then followed Matt inside.

"Hey kids," mum yelled from the kitchen as I got inside.

"Hey mum what for dinner it smells great," I said lying seriously it smelt like wet cardboard.

"Veggie burgers," I wanted to gloat I said we were having burger and we are having burger I should wish for something else. Something important and then my step dad came into the room and I wanted to die.

"How is everyone?" he said coming up behind me I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. He waited until my mother's back was turned and he ran his fingers down my spine and then squeezed my ass. Every time he touched me I felt so dirty, I let out a small whimper when his hands slipped down my pants.

"Are you okay Ally?" my mother whipped around and he pulled his hand out.

"I really don't feel that good do you think I could eat dinner in my room," I wanted to curl up in ball I wanted to hide in my bed; my bed was a safe place once. But now the only safe place in the world was in front of my computer with the only people that really knew me.

"Are you sick baby," my mother rested her hand on my forehead.

"No I just have a heap of homework and want to get an early night," I said making an excuse I just hated sitting across the table from my step father and having to act all happy.

"Sure hun that fine," she said handing me a plate full of food.

"Thanks mum," I grabbed the plate and ran to my room throwing the fake burger on my desk and turning on my computer.

_Hey Alice_, as soon as I turned the computer on an instant message arrived.

_Hi Bella_, as soon as her name flashed on the screen I burster into tears.

_**Edward **_

"How was your day?" my mother asked from the other end of the long table.

"Good," I said pushing my dinner around my plate.

"There was an emergency at the hospital your father had to help out," she said after a long silence.

"I wonder if it is the same emergency as he had yesterday," we both knew that there was emergency my father was having an affair and my mother chose to ignore it and apparently I am the messed up one.

"What is that suppose to mean Edward," she threw down her fork.

"Nothing mother I just hope no one is really hurt," I smiled going back.

"That is very kind of you Edward," she really had no idea of the fact that I wanted to reach across the table and drive the salad fork into her heart.

"Thank you," I went back to eating.

"Did you have your session today?" she questioned.

"You know I did mum," I hated all the stupid questions. I traced the scars on my wrist I planned for months and my stupid parents had to come home early, they were meant to be gone the whole weekend it was meant to be over.

"How did it go then, make any progress?"

"Yes mum I am cured I tried to kill myself because there is too much violence on the TV," she really didn't care if I made progress she just hoped that I would make some brilliant revelation that would help her understand why her life wasn't perfect.

"This is all a big joke to you isn't it," she snapped.

"Yes, this is giant joke that I tried to get away from but you had to ruin that didn't you, "I stormed out of the room.

"Yes when I see that my only child tries to kill himself I stopped and though whether or not I would ruin your day before I called an ambulance," she said following me. No matter how angry my mother got she never yelled she was always calm never a hair out of place.

"I made the decision you could have respected that," she was going to cry I hated making her cry but every night it is the same fight the same thing over and over again.

"Was I a bad mother? You were such a happy boy," I loved my life everything she did was to make me happy I didn't know why I felt this way.

"No mum, you know I love you," I said giving her a quick hug.

"Why don't you go and do your homework," she ordered.

"Good idea," I sprinted up the stairs. As soon as I got into my room I turned on the computer I was hoping that someone was on. I really loved my room that's why I wanted to die in here Emmett said that only girls slit their wrists that next time if I wanted it to stick I should get myself a gun.

_Hey girls _as soon as I came online

_Edward!!! Hi, _Alice said adding a little smiley face to the end of her greeting.

_**Emmett**_

"So if x=90 and y= -29 what does t e-e-equal," she said pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Does it matter what t equals," I lightly place my hand on her knee just to see how she would react.

"O-o-of course it m-m-mmatters what t equals it is the answer E-e-emmett," she said stuttering over my name and staring at my hand on her knee.

"Why do I need to know the answer," I smiled moving my hand a little further up her thigh tracing little circles on her pale white skin.

"B-b-because you father is paying me to tutor you so can pass math," I smiled as she let me moved my hand further up her thigh playing with the hem of her skirt.

"You can do what all my other tutors do," I moved her hair so I could see her neck she had a nice neck a kissable neck.

"W-what do your other tutors do?" she said stuttered moving closer to me. I was so in she was going to throw herself at me any moment now.

"Well they just do all the assignments for me," I said brushing my lips across her neck.

"What about your tests," she said moving closer to me my hand slipped between her legs.

"I am the star football player no one is going to fail me," I laughed as I kissed her neck.

"I-I-I have a boyfriend," she said weakly trying to push me away.

"Does that matter," I pushed a little hander moving my hand under her shirt running my fingers across her stomach.

"No, no I can't," she said pushing me off her getting up off the couch.

"Are you rejecting me? Do you know who I am?" I jumped up getting really angry throwing one of my books past her head.

"You must be very lonely," she said looking at me with pity in her eyes.

"I am the star of the best football team in the state," I screamed at her.

"And that makes you b-b-better than everyone else," she stuttered.

"Yes it does," I was better than her in every way.

"Your pathetic," she spat without stuttering.

"What the hell! you can't talk to me like that your no one you sit alone with all your loser friends and no one knows who you are," even if there was a rumour that she slept with me she would have been on the map.

"At least I have friends."

"I have friends," I was the most popular guy in school.

"You're so alone you can't even see it I feel sorry for you," how can she feel sorry for me?

"Your life is going to be over I'm going to tell everyone," I spat at her.

"No you won't," she said sounded so sure.

"Why?"

"Because of what you said before I am no one you sinking so low you would even thing of sleeping with me will show everyone how truly pathetic you are," she starting to pack up her books.

"Get out of my house," I screamed at her I was so angry at her because she was right. I could be sitting in the middle of a full room and I never felt more alone. There was five people in the world who I knew were truly my friends and I didn't know who any of them where.

"Goodbye Emmett," she said collecting the rest of her books and running out the door.

When I was sure she was gone I screamed and I felt a little better but not quiet I knew exactly what would make me feel better. I rushed up to my room and turned on my computer more out of habit rather than necessity. Instead I moved over to my bed side table and pulled out my gun, I never fired it but it calmed me the feel of the cold metal in my hand. The taste of the barrel in my mouth the cold metal against my teeth, I could pull the trigger end it all. But my computer beeped pulling me out of my own little world, sighing I put the gun back the draw and slammed it shut.

_Hey Emmett how was your date? _

_Hi Em_

_Emmett =) _Within a second I forgotten all about the gun and ending it.

_Hey guys!!_

_**Jasper**_

"What?!" Something woke me I wiping the stream of drool from my chin and realised that I had ruined chapter 12 of my advanced psyc book with a pool of my own spit.

"Grandma!" from the nonexistent light in the room it was after 8.

"Grandma, where are you?" I began to search through all the rooms on the bottom floor. My grandmother hated the stairs so she can always be found on the bottom level of the three story house with 15 rooms that we both shared. It was built before the civil war and had been in my family ever since some people called once a month wanting to turn the house into an Inn or some historic something or rather but selling it would kill gran. It is not like we needed the money or anything.

"Gran did you want something to eat," and then I saw the front door was open.

"Shit! No no," I sprinted out the door in nothing but my pj's.

"Gran," I ran down the drive way yelling her name. This always happens I let my guard down for a second and she is gone last time she got on a busy and was half way to Huston before I found her, the time before that she made it to the local super market and began to undress in the frozen food isle. When I reached the end of the drive way I spotted her rummaging through the trash can.

"God what are you doing?" I reached her kicking the trash can away from her, she was chewing a piece of pizza that I threw in the trash yesterday.

"You could have just woken me up," I screamed at her snatching the pizza out of her hand.

"You don't talk to your mother that way Mitchell," he was my father she always got us confused.

"No Gran Mitchell went away remember," I use to tell her that my dad was dead but it was like she was hearing the news that her only son was dead for the first time so if she asks he just went away.

"Who are you then," she said moving away from me like I was a stranger.

"I'm Jasper

" No," she said shaking her head "Jasper is only a baby."

"I grew up."

"So you did," she said looking my up and down.

"Come inside Gran I will make you some dinner."

"I want pizza," she announced.

"I will order us a pizza," I said taking her arm and starting back inside.

"You're a good boy Mitchell," she muttered.

"Thanks Gran." We made our way up the drive way in silence.

"What would you like on your pizza," I asked when we got inside.

"No I've already eaten I am just going to watch my stories," she said making her way to the living room. Five days out of the weeks she doesn't even remember her own name but she can remember the names of every character on the bold and the beautiful and every ridiculous story line they are involved in.

"Gran did the nurse help you have a shower today?" I stuck my head into the room.

"She touches me I don't like it."

"She helps you Gran," a nurse came over during the day when I had classes or work and took care of her; sort of a babysitter with better qualifications.

"She touches me, I don't like it."

"Okay Gran, are you sure you don't want any dinner?" I asked again.

"You said we were getting pizza," she said.

"I will order it," All I really wanted to do was get on my computer it was a little after nine everyone would already be on already and would start going to bed I hate not getting to talk to them.

We all met on the internet it wasn't a sleazy thing none of us were 40 year old men trying to get laid by a teenage girl. We all had own problems but we all had the time to help each other out, it was my idea to keep it anonymous first names only, brand new email addresses that only we knew, we weren't to know where anyone lived or where they went to school the only thing we needed was to find out that the weird kid that sat in the back of my English lecture was Emmett or the girl that I hooked up with at Peter's birthday was Bella. It was better this way.

"Gran the pizza will be here in half an hour," I walked into the living room only to find her asleep.

"Great," I opened my laptop and let it start up as I got her into bed. She fought me slapped me accused me of trying to steal a necklace that she lost years ago, but as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell back to sleep.

_Jasper_

_Jasper!_

_Jasper !!_

_Jasper!!!_

_Jasper!!!!_ While I was gone Bella had sent a million messages.

_Answer her man, _Emmett chimed in.

_I'm here Bella_, I quickly typed.

_Hi Jasper =),_ she quickly typed.

_You two should get a room, _Alice said.

_A room I have several rooms which one do you want Bella? I _wrote as there was a knock at the door.

_Oh do you have a room with a window I love windows, _she wrote back.

_Plenty of rooms, plenty of windows_, I quickly paid for the pizza and rushed back to the computer.

_So where is Rosalie?_ I questioned.

_**Rosalie **_

"$27.50," the girl behind the counter said with a smile.

"$27, are you sure?" I looked into my Wallet everything was due at once, the rent $119, I desperately needed to pay the electric bill or they were going to shut it off, my car needed petrol and we had a desperate need to eat.

"Yeah $27.50," she said again I now wanted to slap the smile right off her face.

"Okay, okay take this and these off please," I said handing back a packet of crayons and shampoo I didn't need to wash my hair this week.

"Mummy," the little girl at my said whined. "I need new crayons."

"Next week Erica, how much is it now?"

"$18.60," the girl said with another smile.

"Promise," the girl said pouting.

"I promise honey," I said handing over a twenty dollar note at least I was on budget for the week.

"Wanna hold a bag for mummy?" I questioned holding out a bag that had nothing breakable in it.

"Okay," she said taking the bag off me and walking off.

"Change," the girl behind the counter held her hand out.

"Thanks," I grabbed it and shoved it in my purse before grabbing the two remaining bag and running after my daughter.

"Erica, Erica you wait for me," I said running after her I finally caught up to her at the road.

"Maybe you should pay more attention," an old woman snapped when we were waiting for the light to go green.

"Erica cover your ears," she sighed putting down the bag and covered her ears.

"Maybe you should mind your own fucking business," I snapped as the light turned green.

"Come on baby," I said taking her hand and leading her across the street to where I parked the car.

"Please don't be mad at me," I had piled the bags into the back and was helping her do up her seat belt.

"I need new colours," she snapped.

"Well that's just too bad isn't it," I slammed the car door shut and then climbed into the front.

"Your mean," she yelled.

"No I am your mother and I'm doing the best God damn job I can," I screamed bringing the car to life.

"You're a mean mummy," she screamed.

"No, no ,no," I hit the wheel with my fist. "Do you wanna know who is mean your damn father convincing me that everything would be alright and then the moment you were born leaving us."

All I could hear was a whimper from the back seat.

"God I'm sorry Eric I promise you the first thing I buy will be a million crayons all the colour of the rainbow. But you have to understand that mummy doesn't get paid much and I need to pay for a lot of things so we can have a place to live and food," I pleaded.

"All the colours of the rainbow?" she questioned.

"Only if you stop being mad at me."

"I'm not mad," she said smiling.

"Maybe I will get you some paint to," she was my little artist.

"Paint too," she squealed.

"Only if you promise not to be mad at me," I bargained.

"I'm not mad," she said with a giant smile on her face.

"Good, what did you want for dinner?" I questioned pulling into our apartment building.

"Mac and cheese, with corn" she said getting excited.

"What about some peas as well."

"No peas are green that's gross," she was going through a phase where she won't eat anything that was green.

"Carrot then?" I said parking the car and getting out.

"Carrot is orange," she announced getting out of the car herself.

"Yeah baby Carrot is orange," I said handing her a bag.

"Carrot is good then," she said as we got into the lift that took us to the fifth floor of the apartment building we lived in. We had a small 2 bedroom apartment that I loved it was a little out of my price range it was home and I couldn't give it up. I worked part time as a receptionist at a local Doctor office as well as going to school 2 days a week while Erica spent the day with my mother.

"Can I watch TV mummy," she asked when we got inside.

"Go ahead baby dinner will be ready in a little bit."

Within 20 minutes we were sitting on the couch with our dinner watching the little mermaid for the millionth time.

"Where you going mummy?" she asked as I got up.

"I'm just going to get my computer go back to your movie," I said running into my room and got my laptop.

_You are so wrong_ I was added to the conversation as soon as my computer turned on. It looked like Edward and Emmett were having another argument.

_Hey guys_ I typed.

_Give us a second_ Emmett wrote.

_Don't listen to them Rose_ Bella wrote _how are you sweetie_?

______________

6:35 Bella signed in.

6:37 Alice signed in.

Bella_: Hey Alice._

Alice_: Hi Bella_

Bella:_ How are you?_

Alice:_ I don't think I can take this much longer _

Bella: _You need to tell your Mum Alice!_

Alice: _I can't do that Bella, she loves him to much it would destroy her_

Bella: _So you have to be miserable scared to go to sleep at night_

Alice: _We're not going to talk about this now I'm not in the mood_

Bella: _Fine_

Alice: _Fine, how was your day? Daddy back yet?_

Bella: _Nah not til next week, counting the days till I can actually leave my room_

Alice: _Your so lucky_

Bella: _Oh Alice_

Alice: _Don't you dare feel sorry for me Bella _

Bella: _Can't really help it Alice_

Alice: _Try!_

7:02 Edward signed in

Edward: _Hey girls!!!!_

Alice: _Edward! Hey =D_

Bella: _We're not changing the subject Alice!_

Edward: _What were we talking about?_

Alice: _Bella is feeling sorry for me again_

Bella: No _one should have to go through what you are!_

Alice: _How are you Eddie?_

Edward: _I'm good, I got cured today_

Bella: _Really?_

Edward: _Yeah it was all the violent TV I watched when I was a kid_

Alice_: Your mother must have loved that_

Edward: _Because I live to please her =P_

Bella: I _can't help but see we have changed the subject_

Alice: _wow you saw that did you_

Edward: _I have been thinking about your little problem_

Bella: _I really don't think it is a little problem_

Alice: it _is not a problem I have got it covered_

Edward: _hear me out_

Alice_: fine!_

Edward: We'll kill him

7:15 Emmett signed in

Bella: _Hey Emmett how was your date_

Edward: _hey Em_

Alice:_ Emmett =)_

Emmett: _Hey guys!! What are we talking about?_

Alice: _Edward is plotting to murder my step dad_

Emmett_: I was thinking that to, how were you going to do it?_

Alice: _we are not seriously having this convo are we?_

Bella_: shh let them plan_

Edward: _I was thinking a nice shot to the back of the head and then dumping him in a River_

Emmett: _See with that you run the risk of his body washing up someplace, I was thinking chopping him into tiny little pieces scattering him up and down a highway _

Alice: _Guys!!_

Bella: _No I think Emmett has the right idea if we all do it they can't pin it to just one of us_

Alice: _You three need to stop it_

Bella: _No if you won't tell you mother _

Edward: _We're all going to find a way to stop it from happening _

Alice: _Jasper is never going to let you, what about his whole not getting to attached thing_

Emmett: _Oh please Jasper is so in love with Bella he won't care_

Bella_: =O he is not! Edward tell them_

Edward: _Sorry Bella_

Alice: _Let's talk about this a little more_

Bella: _How about we talk about how Emmett is in love with Rosalie._

Emmett: _Do not_

Bella: _Do too_

Emmett: _Do not_

Bella: _Do too_

Alice: _=(_

Emmett: _What's wrong?_

Alice: _No one loves me_

Edward_: I love you babe_

Alice: _I love you too Edward_

Bella: _Aww so cute _

Alice: _How was your date Em?_

Emmett: Let's not talk about that

Bella: _That bad_

Emmett: _It wasn't a date as such_

Edward: _Did you get lucky?_

Emmett: _I tried!_

Alice: _Couldn't get it up_?

Emmett: _Hey!! I have no problem doing that!!_

Bella: _Sure sure_

Emmett: _I do not! You want to come over here and I will show you!!_

Edward: _She is joking_

Emmett: _Well she called me a loser with no friends_

Alice: _Aww baby we are your friends_

Emmett: _We don't even know each other_

Edward: _It's all Jaspers fault _

Bella: _Don't hate Jasper_

9:45 Jasper signed in

Bella: _Jasper_

Bella:_ Jasper!_

Bella: _Jasper !!_

Bella: _Jasper!!!_

Bella: _Jasper!!!!_

Emmett: _Answer her man_

Jasper: _I'm here Bella_

Bella: _Hi Jasper _

Alice: _You two should get a room_

Jasper: _A room? I have several rooms which one do you want Bella? _

Bella: _Oh do you have a room with a window I love windows_

Jasper: _Plenty of rooms, plenty of windows_. _So where is Rosalie?_

Alice: _She wanted to spend some time with Erica she will be on later_

Jasper: _how was your date Emmett?_

Emmett: _We have already talked about that_

Jasper: _Oh I'm sorry what else have we already talked about_

Bella: _We decided how we're going to kill step daddy_

Jasper_: I was thinking hacking him into a million little pieces _

Emmett: _That's what I said_

Alice: _You guys need to get over this_

Bella: _The man come into your room at night Ally _

Jasper: _We love you and we want to protect you_

Alice: _What about never meeting each other and all that crap _

Jasper: _I can forget about that_

Alice: _What about Bella's mother why aren't we plotting to kill her?_

Bella: _Don't Alice_

Jasper: _What happened?_

Bella: _nothing Jaz it all good_

Alice: she hits her

Bella: _Once! I told you not to tell them_

Edward: _Maybe we could kill two birds with one stone_

Bella_: stop it, it was just once _

Emmett: _Getting rid of two bodies will be harder_

Jasper: _Are you okay Bella?_

Bella: _It was once! Alice wasn't meant to tell anyone else_

Alice: _Well if we were talking about my problems everyone here has them _

Emmett: _I think Edward has the most problems_

Edward: _You are so wrong_

10:05 Rosalie signed in

Rosalie: _Hey Guys!_

Emmett: _Give us a second_

Bella_: Don't listen to them, how are you?_

Emmett: _You're the only one who has actually done it _

Rosalie_: I'm good, actually done what?_

Jasper: _they are trying to figure out which one of us is the most messed up_

Rosalie: _Alice _

Alice: _Hey!_

Rosalie: _What you have the worst situation_

Bella: _Oh we are planning on killing her step father._

Rosalie: _about time_

Alice: _stop!!_

_**

* * *

**_

Please tell me what you think..... good/ bad should I continue. PLEASE REVIEW .


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Okay I am very much a team Jasper chick so if people do end up together it will be Bella/Jasper but I really haven't decided yet.**_

_**They are all going to meet eventually and I have an idea of how it is going to happen but I do want to do a couple more chapters of them by themselves and the whole chat thing, before the all meet up.**_

**_I have read throught this chapter again and fixed some of the mistakes _**

_

* * *

_

_11:37 Edward signs off._

_Alice: So how is Grandma?_

_Jasper: She is getting worse _

_Emmett: This is why God invented old people homes, bro_

_Jasper: Those places are disgusting I can't do that to her_

_Bella: Some of those places are really good Jaz you should at least look_

_Jasper: No, my father could look after her so can I_

_Emmett: Your not your father dude_

_Jasper: I'm trying as hard as I can!_

_Alice: We know Jasper_

_Jasper: I found her eating pizza out of the trash today _

_Bella: You just need more help Jas that all _

_Jasper: I have all the help I need!_

_Alice: okay _

_Emmett: okay peeps I got practice at dawn I think I'm gonna get some zzz in _

_Bella: night Emmy _

_Jasper: when is your game?_

_Emmett: Friday night _

_Alice: goodnight and good luck _

_Jasper: Kick their asses for us_

_Bella: Good luck big boy!!_

_Emmett: Thanks guys.... night Rosie _

_Alice: I think she is asleep _

_Bella: How cute!!_

_Emmett: Bye beautiful people _

_Jasper: Bye hot stuff ; )_

_Emmett: Bite me dude_

_Jasper: if you like it rough_

_Bella: Good night Emmett _

_12:15 Emmett signed off _

_Jasper: just me and my ladies =D_

_Alice: Oh you wish _

_Bella: Just you and me then _

_Jasper: God I wish!_

_Alice: Oh please _

_Bella: Has step dad gone to bed yet_

_Alice: There is a game repeat on it will be another half an hour. You two can go to bed if you want._

_Jasper: Hell no!_

_Bella: We will stay up all night if I keeps something bad from happening _

_Alice: Thanks guys _

_Jasper: Anytime little one _

_Bella: Jasper, tell me where you live_

_Alice: Booty call hahaha_

_Bella : I want to look up good retirement homes for Grandma _

_Jasper: No! I am fine_

_Bella: I just want to help_

_Jasper: I don't need yours or anyone else's help_

_Alice: Hey snappy she was just trying to help_

_Jasper: Thank you Bella but I have it under control_

_Bella: Okay_

_Jasper: I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled_

_Bella: You didn't yell_

_Jasper: I wanted to _

_Alice: Aww your first lovers tiff... and I was here_

_Bella: Alice _

_Jasper: What would I do without you guys_

_Alice: I believe there was a shit load of pills that you were going to swallow _

_Bella: There is a bridge I was going to take a swan dive off haha_

_Alice: I was thinking of going with the classic slitting of my wrists _

_Jasper: Oh we are all so messed up_

_Bella: But you guys are my everything_

_Alice: Aww_

_Bella: shut up!_

_Jasper: My girls, you to Rosie_

_Alice: She will read this in the morning _

_Bella: We love you and baby Rose!!!_

_Alice: What classes have you got tomorrow Jazzie?_

_Jasper: Advanced Psyc and Statistical analysis _

_Bella: Wow sounds like fun!_

_Jasper: Not really, plan on sleeping through most of it _

_Alice: A great collage experience_

_Jasper: It's what we all aim for _

_Bella: I can't wait for collage, for a dorm room and a new start_

_Alice: A new start sounds good _

_Bella: =O we should run away together_

_Alice: To a tropical island where on one where's a top_

_Jasper: Thanks for the mental image girls _

_Bella: No problem!_

_Alice: He has gone to bed_

_Jasper: Guess we should too_

_Bella: Night guys, love you_

_Alice: love you too_

_Jasper: Night girls_

_Bella: Night_

_Alice: sleep tight_

_12:42 Bella signed off _

_12:42 Alice signed off _

_Jasper: Night Rosie, you have a good day!_

_12:43 Jasper signed off_

**Alice **

Bella must be from somewhere cool New York or LA, her father was an important business man and she must live in a giant house and have everything she ever wanted.

Jasper was from someplace southern he wore cowboy boots and had the most amazing accent. He alwayscalled people Darling and opened the door for ladies.

Emmett would be from somewhere cool like the OC or Laguna Beach where all the girls were amazingly pretty and they all threw themself at him.

Edward was from a small town where everyone knew everyone and he had an article in the paper when he tried to kill himself.

Rosalie I really didn't know where she was from it could be a small collage town, or a big city she never gave anything away. I think thats why she is Jaspers favourite she is the only one that wants to stick to keeping all this a secret more than him.

I thought about them often what they would look like Edward and his bright blue eyes and Emmett blonde hair. I usually went to sleep with the thoughts of us all living in Jaspers big house where Rosalie would make dinner for all of us while we all talked and there was never anything to worry about because we all had each other.

But just like everything it came crashing down when he came into my room.

"Are you feeling better?" he said climbing into my bed I could feel his erection against my back and I let out a small whimper.

"Come on Alice you know that doesn't help," he said forcing me onto my back.

"Please, I'll do anything."

"You can just be quiet, "he said pulling my underwear down and climbed on top of me.

"Please, please" I tried to get out from under him but he was just so heavy.

"Stop," he put his hands around my throat.

The searing pain when he forced himself inside me, all I wanted to do was scream but he tightened his grip around my neck and I could hardly breathe let alone scream.

"Oh Baby," he said kissing my neck groaning on top of me.

I clamped my eyes shut and tried to go someplace else sitting in front of the TV with Emmett he had his arms around me but the pain broke through and I was pulled back into the real world. If I couldn't get away from it I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that it was Jaspers hand that had just slid under my bra. But he pinched and squeezed so hard that I yelped in pain, Jasper was a gentlemen he would never cause me pain.

"Oh do you like that?" he said groping me again. It felt like it went forever like I was in a world of pain and anguish that was never going to end, but then he moaned for a final time a collapsed on top of me.

"Thanks," he said kissing my cheek and climbing off me. All I could do was cover myself up and bring my knees up to my chest and try and make myself as small as possible while I cry myself to sleep.

**Rosalie **

"Mummy your alarm clock is beeping," Erica poked my face.

"What? Where?" I said waking up.

"In your bedroom," I would have heard it if I was in my bed room. Looking around from the state of my neck I had fallen asleep on the couch again.

"God what time is it?" I said frantically looking around for a clock but the pain in my neck was like someone was stabbing me.

"I can't read a clock mummy you know that," she said tapping her foot.

"Okay let me put it this way how long has it been beeping for?" I tried to get up but it didn't work.

"Not long," she said climbing onto the couch and started rubbing my neck.

"Oh babe that feels so good," truthfully it hurt like hell but she thought she was helping.

"Did you want to go out for dinner?" last night I calculated that if we didn't make any unnecessary stops just straight to my mothers and school I should be able to strech the petrol for another week.

"Can we get pizza!" she said jumping up and down killing my back.

"Oh course, but how about you go and get dresses ready for Grandma," I said helping her off the couch.

"Grandma said that we could have a sleep over next week," she said running to her room.

"AHHH!!!" I grabbed one of the sofa cushions and screamed into it, my mother was always trying to take her away from me, turn my own daughter against me.

"Can I wear my green skirt?" Erica came out holding her green skirt.

"Of course baby, how about you wear your black shirt and white leggings as well it might be cold," I said realising that I never shut off my computer the last thing I remembered was saying good bye to Edward. When I turned on the computer there was no one still on line but they left me a length conversation to read .

"I'm ready!" Erica jumped into the room.

"Pink shoes!" I said shocked she really did look awful.

"Pretty?" she said pointing one foot forward.

"It is amazing how pretty you are," I said scooping her up and taking her into the kitchen.

"Your pretty to mummy," oh yeah I was hot with my greasy bed hair and drool stain on my top.

"Can you get your own cereal while mummy has a shower?"

"I want toast," she said skipping to her seat at the kitchen table.

"Okay let me see if we have bread," I said started looking throught the empty cupboards.

"Toast with peanut butter," she said jumoing up and down in her seat.

"Please?" I was able to find two pieces of non mouldy bread and stuck it in the toaster.

"Sorry please," she said smiling.

"Okay," I said buttering the toast and spreading the peanut butter on both pieces and then cutting of the crusts. "Mummy is just going to quickly get ready try not to chocke while I'm in the shower."

"I'll try," she laughed.

"Good girl," it really didn't take long for me to get ready when I didn't have to wash my hair. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt as well as a pink cardigan that Erica would like it; pulling my hair back and keeping it in place with a head band. I was done in five minutes including washing my face and applying a new coat of makeup.

"Pretty Jacket," Erica said jumping up and hugging me.

"I knew you would like it," I said picking her up and hugging her tightly. Just a couple more weeks and my course will be over, meaning I would either have to go full time at the Doctors office or get a job at a hospital. I was hoping that whatever happened I will get to spend more time with her.

"Okay muffin, go get your bag we've gotta get going ," I said putting her back on the floor.

"Can't I stay with you today?" she said pouting.

"Come on baby I have important classes today, but I will be finished by three and then we can go to the park then to dinner," I hated when she did this.

"Eric go and get you bag," I ordered.

______________

"A birdy pooped on our car," Erica announced as soon as I got to my mother's house.

"We should work on potty training the bird that lives in our parking garage," I said helping her out of the car.

"You should," she said walking away from me.

"Hi my beautiful little girl," my mother came rushing out taking my daughter into her arms.

"What time will you be picking her up Rosalie?" my mother spat at me.

"I finish class at three so I will be here at three thirty, Can I talk to you mother," I spat back.

"Do I have to cover my ears?" Erica said sighing.

"Just come here and say goodbye," I opened my arms.

"Bye momma," she said giving me a half hearted hug.

"Bye bye baby," I said kissing her. "Now go inside when I talk to Grandma."

"You're doing it again!" I screamed when Erica was safe and sound inside.

"Doing what Rosalie?" she said rolling her eyes at me.

"Your turning her against me again, God mother this is why we moved out of this prison you call a loving home," I screamed at her.

"I am giving Erica a loving home with a stable mother figure," my mother said calmly.

"I am her mother! I provide her with a stable home; stop trying to take her away from me because she is my daughter!!" I screamed.

"Your being paranoid again Rosalie," she said letting out a small laugh.

"No mum I'm not being paranoid. When she was three days old and it was time for us to get discharged from the hospital you took her and left me."

"There is need to get mad again," she said clicking her tounge.

"You left me there for two days!!"

"You're over reacting," she smiled.

"She will not be staying the night; she will never spend longer than nine to five with you. I will be back at three thirty."

**Emmett **

"Yo Emmett!!" Mike Newton said coming up behind me.

"Mikey, how was work?" yesterday all he had complained about was having to go to work.

"Fine, I got like five number," he said flashing his big goofy smile. "Did we get laid last night?"

"Nah apparently Petra has a boyfriend," the humiliation of being rejected by someone as long on the social food chain as Petra was just too massive.

"Who is Petra again?" Mike questioned.

"The math geek my father is paying so I can pass Math," not that he actually cared.

"Oh the Ranga with the glasses and the stutter?"

"Petra," I corrected him.

"Yeah whatever dude, you have broken better girls than her maybe your losing your touch," he laughed.

"And maybe you're a douche," I said punching his arm as hard as I could.

"At least I'm a douche that can get laid," he laughed.

"When is the last time you got laid Mickey?" I know that if it came down to numbers I had him beat.

"Last weekend dude I actually went to Zach's party, what the hell did you do last weekend?" I had spent all Saturday night locked in my room talking to Rosalie.

"I went to visit my grandma, dude."

"Lame!!" he said laughing.

"Nice Mike, now that you're being an asshole I think I'm actually going to go to class," I said walking away from him.

"Come on dude I don't wanna go to class I got English you know how Miss Herman hates me," he yelled after me.

"Suck my dick Mike, I'm going to math," I wanted to talk to Petra.

__________________

"Nice of you to join us Mr McCarty," the teacher said clicking her tongue.

"Yeah sorry Miss," I said scanning the room looking for Petra. She was sitting in the same spot as she always did, at the middle of the class all alone.

"Get lost did we," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah did you move the classroom? Because I swear last time it was at the other end of the building," from the look on her face I could tell she wasn't impressed.

"Take your seat Mr McCarty," she snapped going back to the board. Instead of sitting in my usual spot at the back of the class, I slipped into the chair next to Petra.

"I have friends," I whispered to her when the teachers back was turned.

"Shhh," she shot me an evil look.

"Why won't you sleep with me?" I whispered again.

"W-w-hat?!" she said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Petra do you not understand?" the teacher questioned.

"N-n-no I j-j-j," she struggled to spit out whatever she was trying to say.

"I think she is feeling a little sick maybe I should take her to the nurse," I grabbed Petra by the arm, the teacher didn't question me as I helped her out of the class.

"W-w-w-hat is wrong wi-i-th you?" she stuttered pushing me away.

"I want to know why." My whole life I was the guy everyone wanted to be near me, boys wanted to be my friend and girls threw themselves at me.

"Would y-y-you get over yourself," she screamed.

"You haven't even tried," I said pushing her against the lockers kissing her.

"N-n-n-o," she said pushing me away.

"I'm sorry Alice," she looked so scared my stomach felt like it was going to leap out of my throat I just had to sit down. All I could imagine was Alice lying in her bed with that evil man doing unspeakable things to her and her I was forcing myself on her.

"Who's Alice?" I hated that man if I ever met him there was no question that I would kill him and here I was doing the same thing.

"I'm sorry," I said backing away from her.

"Who's Alice?" she said sitting down next to me.

"I really don't know."

"Okay," she said getting up and beginning to walk away.

"She is my friend?" I didn't want her to leave.

"But you don't have any friends," she said laughing sitting down next to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything you didn't want to."

"It's o-o-kay Emmett, you are a-a-a good kisse-e-er." Pfft I didn't need her to tell me something I already knew.

"I met her on the internet," there wasn't anything in Jasper rules about telling others about our group. "Her step father forces himself on her."

"Why don-n-n't you tell a-a-anyone?" she rested her chin on my shoulder.

"I don't know where she lives, I just don't want to be like him" I wish I knew where she lived I would have saved her long ago.

"You're not, believe me I really wanted you to kiss me," she laughed.

"Why did you push me away last night?"

"Your E-e-emmett McCarty you'r-r-re a jock with n-n-othing between your ears," she laughed.

"Thank you!"

"W-well I thought you were b-but now you're confusing me," she said picking at her nails.

"Confusing you how?"

"Well you seem to be a little more than I thought you were," she said as the bell rang. "How about I come over tonight and we can work on your math," she said getting up.

"Okay," she said offering me her hand and helping me off the ground.

"I'll see you then," she said.

_I love you Ally_ I got out my phone and quickly emailed Alice before I rushed to my next class.

_Are you okay?_ She wrote back straight away.

_I'm going to save you one day baby I promised her._

_My Hero!!_

**_

* * *

_**

_Okay next chapter will be Bella, Jasper and Edward. I hope you like this chapter please review and tell me what you think =D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enjoy **_

_**

* * *

**_

Jasper

"Gran you need to get up," I lightly knocked on her door.

"Jasper I am sleeping in why don't you go and play with your toys," well at least she got my name right.

"Okay but I have to leave now Gran I have to get to class the nurse is going to be here all day, please be nice to her. No hitting, no kicking, and no calling the police she is here to help you." I warned her she had gone through five nurses in the last month.

"Let Grandma sleep Jasper," she yelled thought the door.

"Fine," I got my stuff together when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" the most gorgeous blonde stood in front of me.

"Umm Mr Whitlock?" she read off a little piece of white paper.

"Yeah, she is up stairs in bed she will come down when she wants to, her medication is in the fridge it is all labelled, she needs to have a shower and she has a cut on her arm that needs the bandages changed," I said pushing past her.

"No no no don't leave," she said following me.

"Your not the nurse?"

"I'm a student nurse, I mean I am three weeks away from graduating ," she said following me down the drive.

"You're not a fucking nurse god my day is too busy to be dealing with this shit," I slammed my car door shut.

"Hey attitude mister," she snapped.

"I did my placement with this agency I know exactly what to do, there will be a fully trained nurse checking in every hour and there will be one to take over at three," she snapped.

"Here is my number if anything happens you call me first," I scribbled my number down on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Just remember I will be a nurse in three weeks," she said smiling.

"Yeah somehow that doesn't make me feel any better," I threw my bags into the back seat of the car.

"I'm really good at what I do," she said leaning against the car.

"Oh you better because she has broken perkier people than you," I warned smiling she was never going to last.

"Oh if you can do it I think I will be just fine," she laughed going back into the house.

______

"So can anyone tell me how they would deal with the scenario on page 67" several hand shot up but I was too busy trying to keep my eyes open to even turn page 67. Instead I opened my laptop I needed something to keep me awake.

10.57 Jasper signed on.

Bella: On thank God!

Jasper: shouldn't you be in class?

Bella: computer lab shhh I'm meant to be researching

Jasper: What are you meant to be researching?

Bella: a project I finished weeks ago

Jasper: You're just that good are you?

Bella: You should already know that I am, anyway shouldn't you be in class?

Jasper: I am stealing the WiFi Uni

Bella: Bad boy

Jasper: What they don't know won't hurt them.

Bella: I wish that worked, I mean look at Alice and her mother

Jasper: I know that my rules aren't fair Bella but it is better. I mean what would we do if we knew who she was

Bella: We'd stop it Jaz .... but we are not going to talk about it!

Jasper: Okay well my Gran got a new nurse today

Bella: What happened to the old one?

Jasper: I really don't know but they sent some student nurse

Bella: you left her with a student nurse?

Jasper: she is going to be a nurse in three weeks

Bella: Comforting!

Jasper: yeah I know but I had no other choice

Bella: Hey Rose is going to be a nurse maybe it was her

Jasper: Nah she had a little too much attitude to be Rose

Bella: Oh my little friend you know nothing our Rosie has a truckload of attitude.

Jasper: I will ask her when I get home

Bella: cool

Jasper: It would be

Bella: Oh I gotta go teacher is coming... love you

Bella signed off 11:15

Jasper: _Bye I love you too_ I wrote but she was already gone.

"Mr Whitlock would you like to answer this question," the sound of my name snapped me out of my own little world.

"Sorry?" when I looked up the eyes of the whole lecture hall were on me.

"What question?" I said flipping through my book trying to find the page that everyone else was on.

"Were you even paying attention Mr Whitlock?" the lecture asked.

"Ah no sir I wasn't," telling the truth was sometimes a good thing.

"Hmm glad to see someone that is still honest, but how about we pay a little more attention Mr Whitlock."

"Will do sir," I said slamming shut my laptop and opening my text book.

"Okay Page 69 for everyone who us as lost as Mr Whitlock."

_______

_**Bella**_

"Who you talking to?" Angela my best friend rested her chin on my shoulder.

"No one," I said quickly saying good bye to Jasper shutting the window.

"Hot internet dude?" she said sitting next to me.

"I don't know if he's hot?" I said smiling.

"What if he is ugly internet dude?" she said screwing up her face. Angela and I had met the first day of school but never really hung out till the forth grade and it was then we became inseparable she meant everything to me. The reason I tried to make something of this shit heap I call a life was because I didn't want to leave her all alone.

"I don't think that will matter," Jasper was Jasper and it didn't matter what he looked like.

"What if he is gross?"

"Look at me Ang I'm not really a super model," I would really be surprised if Jasper didn't run in the other direction when he saw me.

"Your beautiful babe," she said putting her arm around me.

"Blah blah," I said poking out my tongue.

"Where did you meet him anyway?" I had never told her about everyone it was one of Jasper's rules but she had seen me talking to them and I had to come up with something.

"No where," she didn't know that I wanted to end it either.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me that fine but if you are going to meet him I'm coming with you," she warned.

"Well that's not going to happen we have rules," Damn I shouldn't have said that.

"Oh," she said screwing up her face.

"It is nothing like that, he is just a friend," I reassured her.

"Yeah that's what you say but 2 weeks from now you go and meet him then they find you dead in a field somewhere.

"That's not going to happen but I need to ask you something," I had been trying to find a way of asking her to do something for me but I never thought the time was right.

"What's wrong?" she said getting panicky.

"Clam done nothing is wrong it's just if something ever does happen," this is why I hadn't told her she is an over reactor.

"What is it?"

"Okay if anything happens to me?" I tried again.

"What is going to happen to you Bella?" she questioned throwing her arms around me.

"Nothing, say there was an accident or my mother does actually carry out her threat of killing me," I tried to come up with something that didn't involve me killing myself because she would freak.

"So you wrote a will Bella your 17 please I'm not listening to this," she said beginning to get up.

"No, no," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her down.

"I will show you," I said opening up a window.

"If you tell me you have some secret website you want me to look after because you know I can hardly read my e-mail," she warned.

"I want you to send a email for me, I have already written it all you need to do is send it," I said logging into my email.

"They all have who they need to be sent to all you need to do is press send," she was just staring at the computer screen,

"This isn't the email address I have," she said.

"No its not, I made it especially to do this. Now the pass word is your name and you only send these if I am dead okay?"

"Are you really this scared of your mother?" she asked.

" Tell me you will do this you won't go on until I'm gone," I asked.

"I don't want to talk about you dying Bella," she said turning around.

"Your my best friend in the world you need to do this for me Angela," I rested my head on her should and pouted.

"Fine but I won't like it," she said crossing her arms.

"Thank you," I said kissing her cheek.

"Do I get an email?" she asked after a while.

"You will find out when I die," I joked.

"That's not funny Bella," she snapped.

"Of course you get a letter babe you're the most important person in the world to me," I pouted.

"Can I read my letter now?"

"No," I said packing up my books.

"Please."

"Nope."

"Please."

"No."

"Well at least tell me Creepy internet dudes name," she said following me out of the classroom.

"Emmett," I didn't want to tell her it was Jasper.

"I have a Cousin named Emmett and he is hot maybe it is the same person that would be so cool."

"Yeah it would," at least I would know who he was.

_**Bella's letter**_

_My beautiful people,_

_I know this may sound corny but if you're reading this I'm dead.... no I'm not a ghost or anything like that I just wrote this before whatever it was happened. I always hated the thought of something happening to one of us and because of Jasper stupid rules we would never know. No offence Jasper. There is nothing that you could have done to stop this from happening so don't stress unless one of you killed me and then shame on you. But let's face it we all know how it happened I just couldn't take it anymore._

_Rosalie you are the strongest and amazing mother I have ever known do not let anyone especially you mother tell you anything different. Never doubt yourself because you know what is best for her and I know that we sometime don't get alone but I would have loved if you were my mother._

_Emmett you are a wonderful person you need to stop caring what other people think. Just be yourself and people will love you I promise. _

_Edward you are the most amazing and honest person I have ever known and I am honoured to have been in your life if it was only for a moment. Please don't try and kill yourself again because the world needs you and you're going to be amazing. _

_Alice what can I say you're one of my favourite people in the world. You have the biggest heart and have helped me so much with everything; I think that I will you're the best thing that has come out of our little group that fact that your still alive and have made the lives of five other people better. I need you to do something for me call it the last wish of a dead girl you need to tell someone what is happening. Babies tell your mother what is happening is wrong and it shouldn't be happening to someone as amazing as you._

_Jasper I love you. I know we say it all the time but I truly love you, it hurts when I cannot talk to you. I dream about you every night and the one thing I regret in my life is that I never got to meet you. You're rules were stupid Jasper and we should have been able to meet each other._

_I'm sorry I just couldn't take it anymore it wasn't your fault there is nothing that you could have done but the world doesn't need me._

_I love you all so much and you were always in my thought up until the very end._

_I will love you all forever_

_Isabella Swan._

_**Edward**_

Time slowed down, everyday it got slower and slower every second felt like a minute, every minute felt like an hour. School felt like it went for years I knew everything they were trying to teach which made it even worse. I could have graduated early I got accepted early into every Collage I applied to but my mother and father thought it would be better for me if I finished high school with all my friends. What they didn't know was that it was this place that made me slit me wrists the most.

I wished I could have just stood up to my parent when they taken control of my life when they started to fuck with it.

I just stood in front of my locker staring at the lock.

"You going to do anything Cullen or are you just going to stand there all day," someone came up behind me and pushed me into the locker.

"I was planning on standing on your way all day," I didn't even feel it when I was pushed against the cold metal of the locker. My whole body was numb; the only thing I could feel was the burning from the scars on my wrists.

"You're a fucking smartass Cullen," he said punching me in the stomach.

"At least I can spell my own name," I smiled just a little.

"Do you have a death wish Cullen?" he spat at me.

"Why are you going to kill me?" I said pushing him back.

"I'm going to kick your fucking ass," he said swinging at me but the oaf was so big and predictable I was able to easily get out of the way causing his fist to hit my locker.

"You wanna kill me go ahead, come on kill me, Kill me!!" I screamed at him.

"God Edward, what the hell is wrong with you?"He said looking at me with fear in his eyes like a little puppy that has been hit with a rolled up newspaper for the first time

"If you're not going to kill me fuck off," I said turning back to my locker.

"You need help man."

"No I just need to be left alone," I muttered to myself. Everything would have been okay if they just left me alone.

_**

* * *

**_

I hope you like this chapter, sorry it has taken so long for me to write but I am in the middle of like three stories all gotta wait their turn.

_**Please review tell me what you think.**_


End file.
